Autumn Falls
by Fangirling007
Summary: Abby Griffin made a choice. Jake Griffin committed a crime and died. The hundred went to earth. But who knew there was another Griffin out there! Crappy summary I know but believe me when I say the story gets better! Rated T for now but will most likely become M later. No beta, please tell me if you find mistakes!
1. Prologue: 17 years before

**Prologue:**

**17 years before the hundred**:

"Please!" Abby begged, starring a hole into the Chancellor's head as he looked at Marcus.

"Oh, come on!" Marcus shouted over her, "It would be kinder on the child if we would do it as humanely as possible. What you're suggesting is just downright cruel Griffin!"

"At least it would give her a chance!" Abby screamed back with tears running down her face, "Either of the other two choices would be to leave her to die, whether in the long run or now!"

"We all know that there's no one on the ground to raise her so how is she meant to grow up? how is a baby going to survive?" Marcus shot back.

"I believe that there's someone alive down there, we've seen lights that can pass for campfires across the world! Anyway, it's my child and I should decide her f-"

"Enough!" Jaha bellowed. He looked both adults down. On one hand Marcus was flushed and furious, forever trying to protect the Ark and the limited resources by following the book to the word. On the other Abby knew and followed the law, but was desperate to protect her baby. Her plan cold be the start to the biggest process in human history and her child a hero.

Eventually Jaha looked up and look both councillors in the eye in turn. "Abby, what you are suggesting is to send a to day old baby on to a possibly radioactive planet. If we happen to be lucky enough and the planet isn't still radioactive then there's there is still the fact that there may be no population to raise her anyway." He took a deep breath and then looked at her and said evenly, "Are you sure that you wouldn't rather do this a more humane way?"

Kane began to argue, having realised that he'd lost, but was cut off by Abby choaking out "At least this way I'll know that I didn't go through a 25 hour labour for her to die and that whatever life she has will have a real purpose."

Jaha took another deep breath.

"Alright," he murmured, cutting Marcus off yet again, and then more clearly "Lets get the pod ready."

Later on he would come to realise that Abby wasn't going to send the weaker child that he thought would be sent. No, the complete opposite actually, when it came to the naming ceremony later that day the sickly baby, Clarke, would be announced a full member of the Ark. while the stronger and bigger firstborn twin, Autumn, would travel to earth, with the sole mission of living.

**Hello! I've been reading as many bellamy/oc stories as I can, and there really isn't enough. I've collected various ideas and I do hope you like where I go with this story! Please let me know what you think and I'll post the second (first really) chapter tomorrow! **

**FG007 over and out!**


	2. Down we go

**I'm going to warn all readers right now that while the basic storyline will follow everything in the first series and most of episode one in the second series it goes it's own way from there on, however the main plot ill revolve around my OC. I also want to say that conversations won't be the same, you watched that once, why would you want to read it again and I have to incorporate a whole new character so... I'd also like to say that while this is a Clarke's sister story it will also be a Bellamy/OC. Finally, please do read and review! I will work hard to adapt to constructive criticism. That's all I have to say, please enjoy!**

Clarke looked around her small cell, covered in drawings of the stories and wonders she'd been told about, that lived before the exodus. From the window her only source of light above her, she could see earth. It was beautiful. She continued to wonder at the sight before her, oblivious to the commotion that was happening in the hall. It was only when the guard flung open the door and demanded her hand that she realised.

"I'm not eighteen yet," she stated "It's not my turn." No one tried to explain anything to her. Not when they told her to stand still with her arm out. Not when they clipped a bracelet that stuck needles into her wrist on said arm, making her flinch. And not when they walked her to b strapped into a Dropship. Her mind raced over the facts, what was going on?

Various other teenagers her age were strapped in around her, some unconscious, some awake, it was pretty clear that this trip was not optional, especially with guards at the doors. Anyone who was awake was chatting amongst themselves, some wondering what was going to happen to them and some, who'd been in solitary so long they were just chatting for the hell of it. Clarke kept telling herself things could be worse. A thousand times worse. you could be dead. Her eyes wandered around trying to understand the ship around her. Then her eyes fell on the figure.

Wells had changed since Clarke had last seen him, His shoulders were wider, his chin had stubble beginning to grow on it and his dark eyes were more alert, as if he was looking for something. Clarke knew it was her of course, but none of it suppressed Clarke's hatred, this was a boy who'd betrayed her for his father's love, this was a boy who'd claimed to be her friend and then willingly tossed it away like it was worthless.

His eyes settled on her.

Oh yeah, this was worse.

"Clar-" he began, but was cut off quickly when her saw the look on her face. Pure unadulterated loathing. She hated hm with every cell in her body for what had happened and nothing he said or did could change that.

"Don't. Say. A. Single. Word." She said in a low menacing voice, this was the last thing se needed right now. No one knew if they were going to live or die an she sure s hell didn't need the last words she heard to be the traitor attempting to apologise. While he seemed to get the message Wells still went ahead and took the seat next to her. Just as he strapped in shouts rose from the open door which they were at the wrong angle to see out of.

"Back!" said a deep male voice "Back or I will shoot!" There was a low murmur that passed through the delinquents. Who was threatening? Who was being threatened?

A few seconds later there was a gunshot.

Screams erupted from the open doorway and the last few people trickled in along with a tall guard, whose face Clarke couldn't see due to the dark mop of hair. Everyone else strapped in as the door slammed shut. Once again the delinquents burst out into rounds of conversation, which was quickly cut off when the ship began to shudder and make clanking noises.

"What was that?" someone shouted.

"That," Wells muttered "Was the atmosphere."

Clarke stared at him, not quite sure of what she was hearing. "What do you mean 'the atmosphere'? What is this? Mass floating? Where are they even-"

All of a sudden the TV screens around them came to life with and image of Wells' father, Chancellor Jaha, appearing on them. "Prisoner of the Ark, hear me now." He said "You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hoe that you will see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there on earth." There was a collective gasp among the teenagers "If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. Quite frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

Some guy sitting on the other side of the Dropship interrupted by yelling "Your dads a dick Wells!" Which earned a round of laughs and 'I'll says' murmured around the place. Almost immediately their attention was back on the scenes.

!Those crimes will be forgiven," Jaha continued "Your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the war Mt. Weather was a military base built into a mountain. It was stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to 2 years..." Jaha went on to speak about how they'd survive, but by this point most people's attention turned was on the boy who was floating around in the zero-gravity.

"Space bandit strikes again!" One of the guy's friends hollered "Go Finn!"

When the guy floated past them he looked directly at Wells and commented "Hey Wells, looks like your dad floated me after all."

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy" Wells snapped back.

Behind Finn a few of the younger ones got the same bad idea and unstrapped themselves to have a float around. They didn't even blink an eye when Clarke told them to strap in if they wanted to live. They were simply too drugged on their newfound freedom.

Clarke's comment got Finn's attention "You're the traitor they put in solitary for a year."

"Yup," Clarke replied, popping the p "And you're the dumbass who wasted a months oxygen on an illegal spacewalk."

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh, but it was fun!" he answered with a smirk.<p>

The ship started to bounce more and more violently. "Get back to your seat before you kill yourself." Clarke huffed at him. Luckily he seemed to get the point this tie and went without a word.

The last thing Jaha said before the screens went black was "Your responsibility is to stay alive."

Then the ship lurched.

The next few minutes were chaos. Teenagers screamed. The floating idiots were thrown this way and that. And anyone who was retaining at least soe rationality wre losing it quickly.

Finally the shaking stopped, and along with it the teenagers panic. A lanky boy with goggles on his head, who was sitting across from Clarke and Wells spoke up "Listen, no machine hum." the asian guy next to him nodded his agreement.

A shout rose up from somewhere further away. "The doors are on the lower levels1 Let's get out of the tin can!" At this Clarke unstrapped quickly and rushed downstairs where the tall guard was about to pull the lever.

"Wait!" She called "The air could be toxic!"

The guard turned and regarded her with a lazy expression. "Well then I guess we'll die." He answered. He himself was rather tall, he had tanned skin with a scattering of freckles on his nose. His eyes were a dark rich earthy brown and his cheek bones ere high and elegant. He was in a word, handsome.

As the guard went to open the door again a voice came from a girl pushing through the crowd.

"Bellamy?" she asked.

The guard, Bellamy, looked the girl over, with a loving expression. She was very similar to him, so similar that they could be siblings, which was impossible with the law Bellamy smiled and said "Look at you. you've grown so much O." And with that they stepped into a heart warming embrace.

"Wait, why are you wearing a guards uniform?" Said the girl, giving Bellamy a look of confusion.

"I used it to get on to the Dropship, so I could come with you." he answered without hesitation.

"Hey, that's Octavia Blake, the girl the found under the floor." Came a voice from somewhere in the crowd. That made it clear to everyone, they were sibings, the only siblings in the universe. Their story was famous on the Ark. However the comment made Octavia lunge in the direction it came from, only to have bellam catch and say in a clear voice. "Why don't you give them something else to remember you by?"

"Like what?" Octavia asked. Giving him yet another confused look.

"Like being the first person to set foot on the ground in over a 100 years." He said with a sly grin. Then he turned and pulled the lever.

* * *

><p>Trekking through the forest at 5 in the morning just to get to the dumb drop site of the dumb Spacewalker's ship was not Autumn's idea of fun. Especially when she knew that later it would rain and that she would have to walk back in that. When she'd be sent down to earth she had a radio with her so that she could contact the Ark when she was old enough to understand. However, by the time she reached the right age she simply didn't care.<p>

But the highlight of having a radio that the Ark never stopped transmitting to meant that the colony could hack into the system and watch what was going on upstairs. They'd watched as Jake Griffin, her father, discovering the oxygen leak and being floated for trying to help. They'd watched as Clarke was put in solitary for what she knew. And they'd watched as the 100 delinquents including Clarke were gathered up to be sent to earth in hope that they'd survive.

hat was why Autumn was walking. So that she could find out who they were and whether they were a threat. And if they were a threat... Well let's just say Autumn hoped they weren't.

Something that had worried the council was the older old, Bellamy Blake. The one who'd shot the spacewalker' chancellor to get on the craft. guesses cold be taken as to why but no one was sure. Either way, he was older and he was potentially dangerous. Not that Jaha being shot bothered Autumn.

"Shitty Chancellor Jackass and his shitty Dropship and his shitty 100 and their shitty Bellamy Blake with his shitty gun." she muttered as she walked. She'd just reached the edge of the clearing that was were it would land, though the stupid people wee actually aiming for the other mountain if they wanted to go to Mt. Weather like the transmission from Chancellor Jackass said. She looked up and saw the shape in the sky.

"Fuck." She said and ran so that she wouldn't be in the way. Autumn ducked behind a rock and saw trees, rocks, earth and even a body sail over her head. "Phew." as all that came out of her mouth as she walked the ten meters she'd ran back. She couldn't see into the ship, there weren't any windows. But she decided to use this time to get into the right mind set. She knew that these were mostly teens of her age, 17, because they were floated at 18. The only older one was bellamy Blake, with a gun. She would be amongst kids who'd been treated like shit, they'd be hard, some even psychopaths.

Good thing for her was that she wasn't that much different.

She knew what she had to do.

Autumn stood against a rock about 10 feet in front of the door, which started to open slowly, revealing a crowd of teenagers. The one if front was a girl of about 17 with long, loose, brown hair, tan skin and a scattering of freckles. This must be the reason why Autumn had to deal with Bellamy Blake. The girl was looking everywhere but the obvious, completely missing Autumn.

The girl took a deep breath and jumped to the ground. Suddenly she threw her hands in the air and yelled "We're back bitches!"

Autumn decided she'd been ignored long enough. she stepped forward, just as Bellamy Blake was stepping out and telling kids to follow, and said:

"Bitches would be plural, I'm on my own, thank you very much."

**I am so sorry for the wait! I had so much school work last week and no access to a laptop! Thank you Savily, helloBob12345, BW-H-IM-CA-H-T and kelsey112 for your wonderful reviews! They keep me writing! Next chapter will be up as soon as humanly possible!**


	3. Kick ass introductions

_"Bitches would be plural, I'm on my own, thank you very much."_

Everybody's head's snapped round at the voice.

Bellamy looked hard at the girl who was standing there, he was absolutely shocked. There weren't meant to be any survivors, the earth would have killed any. How was she here?

The girl in question was above average height, 5'9 he guessed, and had long, straight blonde hair, a similar colour to the privileged swat who'd told them the air could be toxic. Her clothes were obviously made to be hard wring and the pack she carried, heavy duty. Then Bellamy's eyes settled on her face. She had a light tan but she wasn't anything like him. Above her left eyebrow there was a faint scar that could only be seen when you were really looking, her lips were big and full and set in a smirk that was quickly becoming annoying. Finally her eyes, there were a hazel colour so light that they could pass for gold. She was, in a word, beautiful.

And she knew it.

"Who are you?" Bellamy asked, keeping his tone light and his face calm.

The girl laughed and strolled leisurely towards them, stopping when she got about a meter away from Bellamy. "Well," she began "Wouldn't that be the million dollar question?" She chuckled "However, I guess I'll be fair. Autumn."

Bellamy stared quizzically. Autumn was one of earth's four seasons, why had she said it like-Oh. The look made the girl laugh. She leaned in and stage whispered. "It may be a season but it's also my name." She then did the funniest thing. It was like a head gesture but she also scrunched up her nose while she did it. it made Bellamy feel about 2 years old. He then realised the glint in her eyes. She was playing with him. He stopped.

"And how, may I ask," he said having realised that he wasn't just talking to any old girl. "Are you here?"

Autumn looked him up and down. He was a clever one. He'd caught on to her game fast. "Well obviously I flew." she said with heavy sarcasm in her voice. "Basically I'm here to help you survive. Trust me if you want, I don't care. But I'm not telling you any more than that."

This made Bellamy blink, her demeanour had changed so fast that it was hard to keep up. "Okay." he said, hoping he'd be able to ignore her the best he could. H turned to the kids. "Well go on then!" And with that they were off, some of them stopping to get a look at Autumn (eg. check her out)but most of them hadn't seen or heard the conversation and simply didn't care that there was a clearly better kitted out blocking their way.

"Why don't they notice you?" Bellamy muttered beneath his breath.

Autumn was looking off in the other direction, seemingly oblivious to what was going on but she smiled at Blake's question. "'Cause." she said loud enough for Bellamy to hear, and faded into the crowd before he could do anything. His face hardened.

"Well," he muttere as he walked around to see what there was. "If that's not what they used to call a curve ball, I don't know what is."

* * *

><p>Over by the Dropship Clarke and Wells were looking over a map of the immediate area. It was the most sensible thing Autumn had seen all day.<p>

"We're here, and we need to get," Clarke muttered, trying to find the right place on the map. "Here."

"But that's a 20 mile walk!" Wells exclaimed.

"I could have told you that!" Called Autumn as she made her way over to stop I front of them and look at the map. While it was old it was pretty bang on, the only thing it was missing was the giant ri-

The guy with goggles from the Dropship walked over, having seen the maps and said: "Maps. Cool. Is there a bar on there, cause if so I need to buy you ladies a dink!" Autumn gigged at this, she a used to being flirted with but by the look on Clarke's face she most certainly wasn't.

"Sure you will Goggles." Said Autumn slowly. Wells started laughing at this, this girl-whoever she was-had a pretty decent sense of humour. "You're injured." She observed, noticing how his leg was now bandaged up thanks to Clarke.

"So anyway, abut that 20 kilometre walk.." said Wells trying to avoid the question but before he could finish a figure waked up behind him.

Bellamy was wearing a lazy expression that was almost bored as it swept over the small crowd in front of him, pausing a moment too long on Autumn. "I see that the Chancellor of earth found the maps," he stated and then with acid "And Queen Know-it-all over here."

Clarke raised a delicate eyebrow. "Queen Know-it-all?" she asked.

"Try this on for size. She was standing in front of the Dropship when Octavia got out." He looked Clarke directly in the eye. "She didn't come down with us. She lives here." All eyes turned to Autumn and to their surprise she was wearing a smirk.

Autumn leaned forward until she was nearly coming nose to nose, or nose to chest as he was pretty tall. "Blakey, Blakey, Blakey, you think you're sooooo clever unveiling my big secret, which I obviously didn't want anyone to know, meaning I made a big entrance for blending in's sake." she shook her head. "Why do men always think tht they're the baddest dog in town, don't they know that cats have claws too?"

Clarke stared at the displays of power between the to people. She'd only read about stupid scenes like this in books. "How about a name instead of 'Queen Know-it-all'?

"We could always shorten it to Queenie if it's to much of a mouthful for you Princess." Bellamy sniped as Autumn opened her mouth.

Both girls gave him hard looks "My name's Autumn, like the season as King Bell-brain over here so cleverly pointed out earlier." she said with a sickly sweet smile on the end shot in Bellamy's general direction. Wells chuckled, which caused one of Bellamy's new entourage to glare menacingly in his direction.

"You think that's funny chancellor?" The guy asked. He was average build, but something in his eyes said that he was perfectly capable of murder. Autumn's shiver waent unnoticed by almost everyone. Sadly no Bellamy, though he only thought it was nice to see she was actually human.

"Well gee-" Wells began. "Let me think. Autumn got him good and even you smirked soooo-" He didn't get to finish that comment before the guy jumped at him, hands stretching for his throat.

"Hey!" Autumn shouted, but before she could move forward to stop them Bellamy stepped in her way, across the clearing more of his goons were restraining Clarke. She glared at him as a crowd gathered to watch the fight. They were worse than back home.

"Don't worry Queenie, I'll handle it." he said with a smirk.

She exhaled with relief, maybe he was a half decent guy after all.

He dropped a knife at Wells' feet saying "Keep it a fair fight Murphy!"

Nope, him decent? That would be the day she became president.

Just as she was about to take matters into her own hands a handsome shaggy haired guy jumped in between them. "The kids got one leg Murphy." He said.

"He's also got a knife Finn." Ah, that makes sense, the dumbass who wasted a months oxygen on an illegal spacewalk. Nice

"Piss off Murphy, he doesn't need your bullshit." Finn retorted. With that Murphy stormed of into the crowd, managing to topple several people over.

Within the next few minutes Autumn experienced various things. Such as an over protective brother when his adorable little sister starts flirting and yet another argument between siblings of whether or not said sister could go and get food which, little did they know, would not be there.

Autumn knew that she should have gone with them but at the same time she knew that it may attract unwanted attention from Bell-brain who would probably be watching her like a hawk now.

Oh? Who was she kidding? She wanted to stay so that she could give this man a well earned piece of her mind. Just as he turned to her, smirk and all, she kicked.

Next thing she knew, he was curled up on the ground, clutching himself and groaning.

"Have fun having children motherfucker." she spat at him as she stalked off to explore their Dropship.

**Well? You like? R&R please!**


	4. Laughs that suck

**I am _soooooooo_ sorry for the wait! Believe me when I say that the next chapter is already [mostly] typed up! Thanks once again to all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day! **

Autumn had found a tree to sit in where she could observe the whole camp. She could see Bellamy getting up and clutching himself while talking to a 14 year old boy with a very red face. His head turned slightly when she chuckled, but she was too well concealed for him to see her.

She continued to enjoy the view, laughing loudly when a really young kid swung a tree branch the wrong way, causing Bellamy to once again have a heavy breathing moment. Her mind wondered as he watched people of all ages running to the supplies and grabbing whatever they wanted. It was almost barbaric really. There were mini fights breaking out everywhere and already a few bashed up people from them.

Autumn was just about to close her eyes hen shouts went up over by the make shift fire. It was beginning to get dark and they would need the light. Landing lightly, she jumped down from her hiding space and wandered over. Above the shouting teenagers came a loud voice. She recognised it but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Why should e do what they ask of us?" Who do they think they are? Sending us down here 'cause we're expendable? What gives them the right to decide that? Let's show them hat we say to that! Whatever the hell we want!" Bellamy Blake was shouting to the crowd, they quickly took up the chat of their self appointed leader and noise got louder. Behind him some idiot had carved into the Dropship 'First son. First to dye'. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

Slowly the group turned to see who was making such a racket. It was something that Autumn had never been particularly proud of, her laugh sucked. Like really, really, sucked. Like wish I'd die now I've heard it sucked. And it was loud. which sucked.

Which, for better or for worse, meant the majority of the camp were staring at her. She finally made a big scene for herself. Just not the way she'd hoped she would. Well, gotta work with what you got.

"Found something funny Queen Know-it-all?" Murphy called. Well wasn't that great, they'd taken to the nickname already.

"Might've." She managed to choke out through the giggles. Most of the kids were giving her 'The fucks your problem?' looks but she didn't care.

"And that would be..." Murphy trailed off hoping that she'd say something he could exploit in return.

Autumn sobered up a little realising that she was going to miss her first impression chance if she didn't get her shit together. "Well let's start with whatever idiot spelt die wrong and then move on to your face." There were a few short giggles from the crowd but not enough for people to join in with.

"Well Queenie if you want to go insulting people like that then why don't you prove you're a man and put your fist up to defend that comment?" he asked. His while demeanour was classic. Make the girl seem little and she'll never be a threat. Please, she'd had worse.

"Are you really that violent as to start a fight or are you over compensating for something?" she questioned, making sure that her eyes lowered to... that place. This time there were laughs. Even Bellamy was chuckling away to himself further behind. "Also I won't prove I'm a man because I don't have the right apparatus to be so. Though it seems that you don't really either!" She called, walking away with a hop in her step.

She was going to cause so much trouble.

And she loved it.

* * *

><p>Later, when it was really dark, the kids were shouting again. Bellamy had pretty much complete control and was encouraging them to take off their bracelets and 'liberate' themselves from the Ark's control.<p>

Across the crowd she caught Bellamy's gaze. They shared a long look that basically implied that she should join the celebrations... With him. Her answer was a simple 'in your dreams' eye roll. To which he gave her a pouty face which she struggled not to laugh at, she did not want to go there again.

She wasn't going to stop them. It wasn't her business whether or not the rest of the people came down. But she couldn't help feeling sorry for the people who'd die, originally her people, but none the less, her mission was to watch and help these teens. Nothing more, nothing less. Everything seemed to be going fine for Bellamy and his crew, unti a voice sliced through the air, as sharp as a whip.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Wells spluttered.

"What does it look like Chancellor? We're liberating ourselves!" Bellamy called back. "We're showing them we don't need their shit!"

"you're leaving your people to die!" Autumn burst out, unsure what came over her.

Bellamy's head whipped round at the sound of her voice. Her personality swings were going to be the death of him. "My people are down her! Having been condemned by them!" He yelled pointing to the air for empathise.

Autumn's face was clear of emotion as she said "And now you're the one condemning them. And believe me Bell-brain, you're no cleaner than they are." The hidden meaning behind the words flew over most's heads but they slapped Bellamy full on in the face, hard. There was no way she could possibly know that. Not if she lived on earth. Who was she?

Before he could bite back a retort something cold and wet dropped on to his nose. He looked up at the rain as the crowd of teens erupted into bursts of laughter and shouts at the falling water. There were jokes on the Ark about how, with the recycle water system, you were basically drinking your great grandfather's piss. (A/N: That is a quote from Kass Morgan's books. So is the rest of this paragraph actually. Just in case you didn't know.) Bellamy could see that the stale water on the Ark was not like what was falling on their heads. Years of cleansing and no human contact had left the earth's water no more than a collection of oxygen and hydrogen. He would say it tasted like life. And then punch whoever laughed at him for it.

Slowly he lowered his gaze to the girl in front of him. unaffected by the seemingly new experience. her blonde hair was plastered to her face and shoulders as well as her clothes to her figure. And her eyes... They were so gold in that moment that he almost got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness, almost.

The moment as broken by Wells Jaha announcing: "We should be collecting this."

Bellamy's mask slipped back on in an instant, most unaware that it had ever fallen. Most. "Whatever the hell we want." He smirked at Wells before walking away.

Autumn stared at Bellamy's back, watching the muscles work as he walked. She then turned to Wells. "Yes e should, what do you have that we can collect it with?"

Wells smiled slightly. "I haven't got a clue. You?"

Autumn's lips settled into an easy grin as she took her pack off her back an produced a large plastic sheet. "Help me get this strung up to some poles."

"You know." Wells said grinning now. "For someone that was born in an entirely different society from us. You ain't that bad."

"Thank you great Chancellor for your great wisdom, but actually my society wasn't that different from yours." She mock bowed as her voice dripped with sarcasm.

* * *

><p>There was a rustling below Autumn as she slept, in a tree, above Wells, who was sleeping at the base. She'd been train to sleep light and wake alert, so when she moved silently to peer down below her and see Wells being dragged off by 2 figures who she couldn't see in the darkness. She tended to be in full action mode.<p>

Climbing down a tree inconspicuously and quietly in the dark turned out to be quite a challenge and by the time Autumn caught up with them she saw she was too late.

Murphy held Wells' bracelet above his head as if it were some sort of trophy for people to behold. Gloating to himself about some shit as he did. His buddies had knocked Wells out and left him on the floor with n regard for whether or not he was okay. Autumn may not have liked Wells' dad but she already thought of wells as a friend. And to see him bloodied and beaten made her stomach churn and her blood boil.

It was all she could do to wait for Murphy and his goons to run off before she shot across the clearing to check he was alright. She sighed in relief when she gave him a gentle shake and her rolled over to face her on his own.

"Ow." Was all he said as she helped him back up while profusely promising Murphy's slow and painful deat as they hobbled back to camp.

**Good? Bad? A little bit of both? Please R&R!**

**PS: There should be the revealing scene between Clarke and Autumn coming up soon!**


	5. Understanding fear

**I couldn't help but notice that there weren't any reviews on the last chapter, but I won't be one of those writers who asks for a certain number of reviews before the next chapter, cause that just sucks. Anyway, enjoy and please do try to review!**

Waking in the morning was not the best fun for Autumn. First there was the mini heart attack when Wells was nowhere to be seen. Second was when she did find Wells it was when he walked towards her with a pile of clothes, being embarrassed when he told her she was worse than his mother had been.

"Well at least tell me where the clothes came from." she huffed, hoping to change the topic.

"The two dead kids from the crash. I kinda took their clothes and buried them." Wells said, almost sheepishly.

"Smart." Called a guy walking towards them. Autumn vaguely recognised him as one of Bellamy's lot. "I'll just take those..." He said as he reached for the pile.

Wells pulled back saying: "No, we share based on need." With a darker look. "Like back home."

"And why would we do that?" said a husky voice of a very tanned, very shirtless and very attached to a girl, Bellamy Blake.

Autumn couldn't help herself as she took in the fine sight before her. Fuck-me lines and all. She had a death glare competition with the slut on his waist before turning back to see the conversation when the girl walked away pouting. She'd missed most of the argument going on and joined the conversation again just as Bellamy pulled a shirt from Wells' pile and pulled it over his head. Covering up the six pack in the process. How was that even possible? They lived in space for crying out loud!

"Well that solves that problem." the boy-Atom-said as he snatched the pile away from Wells and walked off. Wells finally huffed and gave in stalking away himself.

As Autumn started to walk away in a more calm fashion, Bellamy caught her wrist and whispered in her ear "Like what you see Queenie?"

Her returning gaze could have made ice crack. "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about Bell-brain." And she walked away as casually as she could. Trying to maintain what little dignity Bellamy had left her with.

She didn't get far before someone put their hands on her butt and tried to sweet talk her. That someone being Murphy.

"Now I know we started off on the wrong foot Queenie but you know, they say you can solve anything with sex." Murphy drawled at her with what she could only assume was meant to be a 'seductive stare'. He kind of looked constipated. Poor guy.

Either way, Autumn wanted to kill him, so she did the only natural thing a girl ike her could possibly do. She flirted back.

"Oh do they. Well then, you simply must teach me what else they say about sex on the Ark." Murphy was shocked by her reaction but before he could get a word out she added. "Oh and hands off the merchandise, it generally only goes to those who are enough of a man to earn it, and I think we've already had _that_ conversation..." lifting his wondering hand off her arse.

Various guys around him chuckled at the reminder of yesterdays comment. Murphy's face as one of pure hatred and loathing as he stared at her now. They were standing by the fire and Autumn could see that they were attracting a crowd of teens who'd happily take any gossip they could get She also knew that she was forgetting something about this boy, but at that moment she didn't give a fuck.

that was until in her moment of obliviousness he grabbed her neck and hung her over the fire.

Well this was awkward. _Yes Autumn go and forget that the guy you're pestering is a murderous psychopath, who wouldn't know that tiny fact_. She screamed.

She couldn't help it, of all the things she'd let herself o, she'd let a psychopath get her-by the neck-over a fire. Of all the memories this was the worst. He probably couldn't have hit the nail on the head any harder. Autumn's childhood had been one of punishments. Not physical ones but mental ones. This was the worst punishment they ever used.

Fire itself wasn't the fear. God no. How would she have survived in the outdoors on her own without it? No the fear was having a person have the power to actually _do_ that to her. They'd only actually burnt her once, her clear skin was proof of that, but it was enough to prove it hurt After that it had only ever been close enough to keep the threat going.

She screamed again as he lowered her further. It was now enough that the heat as uncomfortable on her back. She could hear kids yelling, some cheering him on, some telling him to fuck off, as her breathing started to speed up and black spots appeared in her vision.

She was panicking. She was going into shock. She was passing out. She was doing everything she was trained not to do.

She stopped.

She looked at the gloating Murphy. He turned his evil eyes back to her, ready to find her passed out. His smile faded as she started to grin. And then slowly to laugh. The shouting kids died down at the unexpected turn. they'd seriously thought that the arsehole who get his way and be the big shot. Ha! Not likely!

"What's so funny!" He yelled in her face.

She didn't bother answering as she flung herself backwards in a perfect arc. Missing the flames by mere millimetres as Murphy stumbled but and sprawled on his arse. She didn't bother giving him time to think as she marched round the fire and dragged him up off the ground, only to punch him in the kidneys hard enough to make it difficult to pee right for a while. She didn't bother when she relentlessly kicked hi after he'd been knocked out.

But she did bother when somebody grabbed her around the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her off into the forest to calm down. Autumn wasn't sure how many obscenities she yelled at Bellamy in the short walk from the fire to the clearing behind the Dropship but she knew that she hadn't said anything nice.

Slowly but surely she flopped into a sobbing and hiccupping mess on Bellamy's shoulder, not really caring hat he thought of her for the moment. She may have known the boy for only a day but his broad shoulders were the right height for her head in this position and he was making soothing sounds as he held the back and head.

Eventually she calmed down and with that Bellamy put her down. "So," he sighed "Are you done with your..." He gesture up and down at her, finally settling for "Disagreement."

She raised her head slowly and held his gaze. "Yes, sorry about that." She mumbled.

"No problem. I know that fear. and I get the reaction." Bellamy answered. Autumn heard his voice waver, he was speaking from experience.

"Well, you got me there." She got out in as joking a manner as possible.

Out of nowhere-or that's what Autumn told herself-he asked: "Where'd you learn to do it anyway?"

She played dumb. "Do what?" She said pulling as confused an expression as she could muster.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow an snorted before shaking his head. "What a magnificent puzzle you are." He sighed.

Autumn wondered slowly around the clearing, avoiding his gaze. For someone so full of shit, Bellamy Blake was brilliant at reading people. It had taken years for Autumn to acquire that talent. And here Bellamy was with it handed to him on a silver platter.

"But seriously," his voice cut through her thoughts. "Where and how?"

Bell-brain didn't know when not to push, now would have been the time for him to know as well. "Look here your highness." She told him, looking him directly in the eye. "You don't know jack-shit about me. And I sure as hell don't plan on telling you, so back off!" Autumn spun away and began stalking towards camp only to be caught and spun straight back to face him. His face was dangerously close.

"No one said you had to tell me anything Queenie. Come to think of it you don't have to say anything..." he began leaning in to kiss her. AS her chest rose and fell she thought of how such a handsome guy could be so fucked up and of just how much she'd love to comply.

But she'd never let a man there again. Especially one as fucked up as he was.

When Bellamy's lips came down on rough skin he opened his eyes. "Care to tell me why I'm kissing your hand right now?" he asked, his lips brushing against the hand a he did.

When his eyes met hers he understood. They blazed with a determined fire of a woman scorned, he'd caused his fair share. The fire of a person who would not be taken again. The fire of someone who shunned emotions. He knew that fear too. When she spoke her voice was even and free of any emotion with a face to match.

"This is a broken heart Bellamy. And believe me when I say. It_ doesn't_ get kissed."

**OOOOOOOH my goodness that as so much fun to write! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVEIW! IT WILL HELP SO MUCH TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
